


Catch Me When I Fall

by lilac_5335



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Acceptance, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Siblings, Self-Acceptance, Self-Harm, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:07:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28674195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilac_5335/pseuds/lilac_5335
Summary: You try out for Karasuno's Boys Volleyball. Now you have to stick around for an emotional rollercoaster as you go through wins and losses as a team and as yourself.  It doesn't help that you happen to be Kageyama Tobio's little sister. To make matters worse his rival, Tsukishima Kei, wants to catch you when you fall in more ways than one.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio & Original Female Character(s), Tsukishima Kei/Original Female Character(s), Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 3





	1. First Day Jitters

**Author's Note:**

> It's your first day as a 1st Year at Karasuno High you fist bump your brother and make your way to class. After class, you find yourself at the gym practicing serves when the rest of your now team enters and is amazed to see that you were the new addition to the team.

You fist-bumped Tobio as you walked past the school gate. “Don’t be so nervous, you’ll be fine. I’ll see you after school at the gym for practice.” You nodded as he walked away. However, you were far from nervous. During middle school, you were teased and looked down upon as you lived in your brother's shadow. You didn’t mind it, because in your eyes he was the strongest person you’d ever known. He took care of you since no one was ever home. He’d helped you when you had your own struggles. It didn’t matter if people saw him as cold and mean, you knew he was the most loving affectionate person. 

You tugged your sleeves lower afraid to show the world your battle scars. It had been a long time since you stopped but they would never go away. However, your brother would always kiss them (something he’d learn from Natsu) and tell you that they made you more beautiful because you were stronger. You were so happy to know that now not only him, but his boyfriend Shoyo and his sister Natsu loved you too. 

Lost in your train of thought, you didn’t notice when two figures strutted your way until you happened to bump your head into someone's chest. “Oh sorry, I didn’t notice you.” They scoffed “Of course you wouldn’t short stuff, by the way how’s the weather down there?” Now irritated you walked away ignoring his snicker. “Nothing to be nervous about, sure Tobio sure.” You thought as you stepped through your classroom door waiting for after-school practice.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Class ended early and we were allowed to leave to go to the schoolyard. The school day is almost over so you decide to head to the gym. The coaches are already there so you greet them. “Hi, I’m Y/N Kageyama.” They looked over. Tobio had already talked to them and well you were officially a girl on a boys volleyball team. “Hi I’m Takeda Sensei and that guy over there is Coach Ukai. Kageyama already told us about what’s going on so you will be addressed as Y/N instead of Kageyama okay?” You nodded. Despite loving your brother you wanted your own success so you would be addressed as Y/N instead of Kageyama so you wouldn’t just be his little sister. “Okay short stuff go change and show us your potential.” Jeez, the second time being called that today. You changed into a long sleeve gym shirt under your regular shirt. You came out. 

You started off with a serve. “I see Kageyama taught you well.” You smiled softly. “Yes sir.” Next, off you did receive, spiking and lastly blocking. You were short but Shoyo had taught you how to jump so your height wasn’t really a problem.

You kept practicing serves when the team walked in. Tobio was talking to Shoyo, they were definitely your number one couple. They were surprised and confused. The coach introduced you and Tobio smiled softly and nodded. “Hi I’m Y/n and I’m happy to be joining your team. A guy stepped forward. ‘Hi, I’m Ennoshita and I'm the captain of the volleyball team, a pleasure to have you join us.” They all bowed. “Why is a girl on the boy's volleyball team” You recognized that voice, you looked up to see a blond-haired tall guy smirking at you. “I play harder and rougher equivalent to the one of a boy, therefore I’m here beanstalk.” He smirked wider “No need to get mad short stuff.” I walked away again. An olive haired guy and a blond girl walked up. “Sorry for Tsukki, he doesn’t mean any harm. I'm Yamaguchi and that’s Yachi Hitoka.” At least they seemed nice. Everyone introduced themselves and went to change. Tobio came out and helped you practice. After practice you went home with Tobio and Shoyo and it went on like that for weeks until a particular set of people started following you and Tobio.


	2. I'm Afraid to Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A practice match with Nekoma is coming and you try to get in some practice. You find out more about Tsukishima and can't feel anything but obligated to help him.

Tsukishima POV  
The practice match with Nekoma is coming up. In this match, Y/N is on the starting line-up and the King is benched at least that’s how it’s supposed to be. Surprisingly the King didn’t mind. He actually seemed happy, what the fuck. He isn’t a tyrant anymore that’s for sure but he had never looked as happy as when he did when they announced Y/N’s positions.

Why, why did he feel happy. More importantly, why am I feeling this way? I don’t care for the shorty. She’s not special or anything. Even if when I talk to her I feel like I’m drowning in her piercing sea blue eyes. Wait? What did I just think? The King has the same eyes so why do I feel captivated by hers? This doesn’t make any sense.

I turn on music to try and zone out from the world, at least for a bit. I don’t like talking to people. The more people that walk into my life, the more that can walk out. The more people know me, the more ways they can hurt me. Not again, not ever. I don’t want to feel that way ever again. The feeling of being let down. If you don’t fall you don’t have to rely on someone to catch you. At the end of the day, if you don't get your hopes up you don't get hurt. Right?

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Dork~!” I turn around to see Y/N in her long-sleeved shirt and shorts. 

“I wanna practice setting, can you help me?” 

“Why me” 

I was genuinely confused. Why didn’t she ask the King or Shrimpy? Why did she want me? She could have asked anyone but me. Somehow I can’t help but feel a little bit honored. No one has to know though.

“Because you're a tall dino, and I think I should try different heights so we can be prepared for Nekoma!” 

“Ask someone else.”

I didn’t mean it, why. Why? Why didn’t I mean it? Who is she and why do I feel like this. 

“Pleaseeee. I’ll uh..give me a sec...I’ll get you a meat bun after you help me!”

I wasn’t one for food. But the thought of being with Y/N didn’t seem so bad. It sounded kinda nice. 

“Fine, whatever. I could care less.”

I don’t mean it. I was never one to express my emotions, but after my brother's lie it’s been worse than ever. I don’t want to fall. To rely on someone to catch me when I fall. To rely on someone just to abandon me. To rely on someone just to end up with pain over and over again.

“Okay Mr.Loverman jeez, loosen up. I can’t toss to you like that.” 

She laughed. Her laugh didn’t carry anything. It was so pure and genuine. Her laugh wasn’t so loud anymore. It was quiet and soft. Like falling on feathers. At that moment, falling didn’t seem so bad.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y/N POV  
He snickered. It was happy and not sarcastic. At that moment, it felt as if it was reserved just for you. You felt like this was the smallest glance from under his mask. You smiled, it felt like everything apart from you two had disappeared for those two seconds. 

You set for him. It felt different. It was easier than setting to Shoyo and Tanaka. It felt almost natural. How perfectly he hit it. How easy it was to send the ball his way. He actually seemed to be enjoying it. 

“Hey, Tsukishima?”

“No nickname now, wow how nice of you Y/N.”

“I’m serious!” You laughed.

He seemed generally interested.

“Why don’t you like volleyball?”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsukishima   
Why don’t I like volleyball? It was as simple as why I push people away. The more people walk into my life, the more they can just walk right out. But for some reason, I felt safe with Y/N.

“I don’t hate it..” The words were slipping out faster than my brain could catch up. “It’s fun sometimes, but I don’t understand why people put so much work into it when it could be for nothing.”

“But you're relying on me right now, right? To deliver you the ball.”

“I guess, but I don’t like the feeling of relying on people.”

I felt like I could tell her everything.  
“Then let me help you, let me help you trust. I’ll show you that if you fall at least I’ll be there to catch you.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y/N POV  
You know how difficult trusting can be, if you mess up everything you built up is destroyed in that second. You know how scary it can be to fall and there isn’t always someone to catch you. You saw beneath his mask, a mask that pushes everyone away. However what was beneath kept reeling you in. He wasn’t this cold jerk, he just doesn’t want to be hurt.

You walked home together. 

“You better not tell anyone shorty, I’ll murder you in cold blood.”

“Finally back to the insults, and I won’t. If you want we can go for meat buns tomorrow.”

“Sounds good.”

You split ways and you couldn’t help but wonder if this is what Tobio meant.

“As a setter, there’s always one spiker different from the rest. Your connection feels supernatural, surreal almost. Your tosses and their spikes will combine instantly, and correcting and perfecting it will feel natural.”

“So you and Shoyo?”

“Yeah, our quick attack is deadly because of how well we work together. Every setter has their wing spiker. It’s how it is.”

“Will I know when I found my pErfect wIng sPIker.”

“Stop being an idiot Y/N, it’s not like soulmates it’s just.. SHUT UP STOP LAUGHING.”

You had imagined roses and petals but no, this sounded like it. A connection, a supernatural combination. It happened again, the feeling of following. No, like someone was watching you. You went inside and as you went to bed tried to remember to tell Tobio about it tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHAHAHA FIANLLY 1000 WORDSS OKAYYY I took so long but hopefully my work will start being 1000 words per chapter. ANYWAYS this is kinda slowburn not really but yeah umm thanks for reading and comments please it helps me know how yall want the story
> 
> ALSO do you guys want y/ns part to be in 3rd person of 1st person
> 
> okay byeee   
> -lilac-chan

**Author's Note:**

> FIRST CHAPTER TYPA THINGSSSS okay so i hope to be updating every week maybe twice a week because i hate when authors take a lot of time but I UNDERSTAND THE STRUGGLE im just impatient 
> 
> anyways about myself im 13 so if the writing is like not well written thats why, im a female so the stories that are like y/n type will be female sorry uh LEAVE COMMENTS they can be about the story or if you need someone to talk to im here
> 
> thanks for reading :)


End file.
